Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 3 - 4 \times 5 + \dfrac{ 8 }{ 2 } $
Explanation: $ = 3 - 4 \times 5 + 4 $ $ = 3 - 20 + 4 $ $ = -17 + 4 $ $ = -13 $